A Buttonwillow Adventure Story
by The Squishy Panda
Summary: A story with a first person POV from Seychelle's perspective. Based off another true story. Better summary inside. Please review.
1. Mistake number 1

**This is another true story my Lit teacher told me she went through. This time, it's about a trip she took with her husband and is what she claims to have been the worst thing she has ever lived through because both her and her husband really thought they were going to die. I'm sharing her story through a first person POV of Seychelles. This is something she has never even told her parents.**

**Just consider this first chapter as a prologue. The next one will be a bit longer but the actual story will start in chapter 3. Please read the first two, though, because then you can have a better understanding of the tale.**

* * *

Well, it started when me and Alfred decided to go on a trip to visit some relatives somewhere in the upper part of Southern California.

We like to do this every year, but this one year, my dad had to go first and I had to go up there after him.

Alfred couldn't get off work that easily and we were only going to be able to stay for a few days because he had to come back to work after his few days were over.

That was Mistake #1.


	2. Mistake number 2

Mistake #2

Instead of taking my old junk heap of a car or Alfred's deathtrap clunker, we decided to take my aunt's Suburban.

Since it was a good several hour trip, we thought this car would be better.

I mean, it was going to be a long trip and this car was more comfortable…

We still had to pay for a crapload of gas, but it would be more pleasant.

On the way there we took the route with more scenery.

We were comfortable.

The road was pretty, and we didn't have a time limit and took our sweet time.

On the way back, though, Al had to hurry home to make it in time for work.

Then we made another mistake.

* * *

**Actual story starts next chapter.**


	3. Mistake number 3

Mistake #3

Since this time, we had a time limit, Al decided to take a shortcut.

The previous route we took was pretty but long.

This time, we were going to take the freeway route that cut through the middle of nowhere.

It was a shorter and faster road.

* * *

At first everything was going fine.

But in the middle of Al's driving, things started getting a little bumpier and I heard something coming from the car.

_Tektektektektek…_

I said, "Al, stop the car."

And he just said that he wasn't going to do that.

I kept nagging at him to stop and he FINALLY pulled over just in time.

Then the car just suddenly died on us.

Okay, THEN Al got out of the car and we tried to start the car again.

I told him to go look under the hood.

Once or if you guys have a car of your own, you'll understand why I made him do this.

Unless you're like an engineer or something, you won't know what the heck is wrong with the car from looking under the hood.

But you do it anyways because it makes you feel like you're at least doing something.

So Al was just staring at everything under the hood for a while before he looked up.

He said that he thought it had something to do with the fuel injection.

Which made sense of course, cause the lights were still going on, but we just couldn't start the car.

Since we were still pretty much still on that road, we were stranded where there was practically nothing.

I spotted a sign a few kilometers away but even with good eyesight, I barely made out the words of the sign.

Al volunteered to jog to the sign and see where we are.

So… All was jogging and I was left sitting in the car, waiting…

There were no street lights either and it was getting really late, and if you know Southern California, when it starts getting dark, it's practically midnight dark by 7:30.

And I was just sitting there. In the dark. In a car. Alone.

Just on the other side of the road, there was a vineyard that just stretched into the horizon.

That was rows and rows of endless trees.

I was literally just sitting there thinking an alien was going to appear and attack like in those movies Al always tried to get me to watch.

I just sat there, frozen in my seat until Al came jogging back.

After taking some time to catch his breath, he looked up and said in a kind of hushed voice, "We're in Buttonwillow…"

I leaned forward in disbelief, thinking I heard him wrong.

"What? Where, where are we?"

Al sighed.

"Well, technically, we're not even in Buttonwillow. We're about a good hundred miles or so away from it. Right now, we're pretty much on the outskirts of the outskirts of the outskirts of society!" he told me.

By this point, I was just about to bash my head into something.

* * *

So now we decided to call my aunt and uncle to get a tow truck for us.

We call and they just said how late it was and how much money it was going to cost to get it towed that far.

I was just thinking "What. The. Heck."

In the end, they didn't do anything except make it worse for us.

By now, I was pacing back and forth out of sheer frustration and sat back down in the car while Alfred thought of what to do.

I just sat there thinking too but I was thinking of something else.

I was thinking about why my feet felt like they were burning.

I mean, they weren't like that that morning so why were they burning.

Then I looked down at my feet and they were just COVERED with fire ants.

The whole floor of that part of the car was cover too.

I just screamed and I caught Al's attention.

He saw and just shoved me. RIGHT. INTO. THE. ANTS.

I honestly don't blame him though.

I know he was just thinking "Get her out of there" and he couldn't really see where the ants were.

Bu he tried thinking as quickly as he could and he grabbed the Smart Water and just started splashing it all over the ants.

Now, I was completely wet and my feet were just swollen and in TERRIBLE pain.

I just broke down and started crying about how this was the worst trip I've ever had.

* * *

Once I had calmed down, Al just called Triple A himself.

If you've ever gotten stuck on the freeway or something, you should know what it's like.

They gave us a runaround for about an hour, putting us on hold for an hour at a time, making us have to call back, giving us excuses why the last person that was supposed to come get us didn't, reminding us about the cost…

When we FINALLY got them to send somebody, they told us the name of where he's supposed to take our car and have him drop us off at some twenty-four hour place until we can have someone pick us up from there.

It took him about 45 minutes to get there and by then it was probably around midnight.

So yeah, it was _pitch black_.

He tried to tell us of the cost of it and tried to convince us into letting him take our car somewhere else, but we insisted he did what the lady on the phone told him to.

When he saw we weren't changing our minds so he just went with it.

While he was hooking up our car, he just kept saying how nice a car it was and complimenting it and everything.

Both me and Al were thinking he was definitely going to try to steal our car.


	4. Mistake number 3 continued

Now, I was sitting in the back seat of the truck and Al was sitting up front with the guy.

He just wouldn't stop talking about the weirdest things.

He was _supposed_ to drive us to this one place where we had no clue where it was, but he made a turn on this one tiny tiny road.

The guy was talking about random things like his pet chickens that each had a name and the one named Marcus or something would talk to him.

The road was going AWAY from the direction civilization was in so I started feeling nervous.

I was just sitting there in despair, not believing all this was happening.

I just felt so certain that we were going to be murdered by thing freak.

He even had one of those creepy beards, not a rapist beard, but something like that.

As the guy rambled on and on, Alfred was talking to me, saying that it'll be fine and if anything happens he'll take care of it.

And in this situation, he was planning the stupid kind of thing boys do when they think of what to do if they were in such and such type of problem.

"If I'm going to have to kill somebody, I'm going to kill somebody. This is just a do or die thing, and I will kill somebody." he told me.

For some reason, the crazy guy didn't even stop rambling long enough to notice we weren't listening.

Al's mind was just set that the moment the guy did something weird, he'd kill him.

He had an empty one of those Starbuck's mocha frappuccino thingies and he was just planning how he'd kill the guy with it.

In the end, we didn't need to kill anyone.

He drove us into this abandoned lot where we were supposed to leave our car.

It was just filled with the shells of cars with parts lying all over the place.

Both of us just waved good bye to the car cause we thought we were never going to see it again.

My uncle and aunt were going to be so pissed but what could we do?

We told the guy to take us back to Buttonwillow and drop us off at the Denny's or someplace where we can stay until we can get someone to take us home.

So he took us to the Denny's.

I walked in to the restaurant with my pillow, my blanket, and my luggage case.

I had them with me so I could sleep in the car for the trip.

The guy in the restaurant asked me if we were moving in or something and I said,

"Well, from the looks of the situation I'm in, yes, I may be moving in for an indefinite length of time."

And I really did think that I was going to have to move into the Denny's in Buttonwillow because we were cut off from the main parts of the state.

There was just one tiny road in and out of this town and it was however many miles away from Bakersfield, according to the guy when I asked him (pardon me) where the hell we were.

So we called my uncle to come pick us up.

This is the place he's going to have to look for to bring us home.

I couldn't have my dad come get us because 1) he'd freak out, and, 2) we can't make him drive all the way here, take us home, and drive back for the remainder of his vacation, and back to him home again.

When my uncle got there, we had eaten about everything on the menu.

I think I fell asleep in the little booth at least once, and he wasn't happy paying the bill.

Al had to go back to work right when we got back, which was about 5 in the morning.

Uncle had to go back to retrieve his car, which was, surprisingly, still in one piece and untouched.

I'm probably never going to experience something this bad on a vacation again so I'm going to say, with certainty, that this was the worst.

Of course, my aunt, uncle, Al, and I have decided to keep mum about this for as long as we can because, if either of our fathers hear of this, they will tell each other and they will FLIP.

* * *

**I really don't think this story was good, but I just wrote it cause of the encouragement my teacher and classmates gave me. But yeah, this was the last chapter and unless my teach has anymore fanfic worthy stories, there won't be anymore I can write about based on real events. Please review.**


End file.
